Currently, in order to obtain a better user experience, a requirement of users for a large screen display of mobile phones becomes more and more urgent. However, because the mobile phone usually needs to be provided with devices such as a camera on its front face, it limits the layout space of the display. Therefore, a screen-to-body ratio of the mobile phone is difficult to be increased.